pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
PMU 7 Players
PMU 7 , the successor to PMU 6 , has grown a bigger community. Here is a list of the many names found in PMU 7. Some players in this list, may or may not be playing, because they quit, got banned, etc. Many of these people are contained in the PMU Playerbase . Staff names are not included (with the exception of alternate accounts), for reasons noted below and because they are listed the the Staff Team page. Note: The names listed here are not the complete list, by the way. Feel free to add any additional information onto the page about the players, if you know anything. Also, please keep this list clean and preferably without any fake usernames. #/Symbol *'__pyre__' *'_Amaterasu_' *'_Bubbles_' *'1wish1dream' *'411' A *'AbraKadabra' *'Absyy' *'Ace3525' *'Ace medalien' *'Acps199610' *'Alex_Dono' *'alex12' *'Alice Liddell' *'ali g' *'AllonZoh' *'Alpha Hydranoid' *'Altarine' *'Amethyst16' *'AngelRoxas' *'Ankyron' *'Arcoyl' *'ArtMax' *'armorkiller2' *'armorkiller' *'asch' *'ash0123' *'ash1705' *'Ashey' *'Ashitaru Aoi' *'atlaswater' *'atuskia' *'auddy' *'austin2020' *'austin2020' *'aviary' B *'BaileyKay' *'Baily' *'Bandana Waddle Dee' *'BananaR' *'batman15' *'Bblazee' *'Biotek' *'Black_Fox' *'black kyrem' *'Blade' *'Bladez57' *'Blake98' *'Blazafyur' *'BlazeBro' *'Blaze F Treecko' *'BlazerJohn' *'BestDude' *'blitz' *'blizt' *'blood_haven' *'Blood Deranged' *'bloodthirst' *'Bluefur' *'bluemunch' *'BMAAMLPFIM2' *'Bob278' *'Bololorg' *'Boxesyay' *'Brainpower' *'Braza' *'BriannaTheHedgehog' *'Briggs' *'BryantQ' *'Buford' C *'Caitlin' *'Cake' *'Cake the CAKE' *'CashCash' *'Cat789' *'Caz' *'Cbgkitten' *'Celestia123' *'Cendrillon' *'Chandelier' *'ChaosGenesis' *'Charrr' *'Charry' *'charika' *'Chariplush' *'Charizard839' *'Cheezitz' *'Cerebral' *'Chase Eterna' *'Chee' *'chelsea viera' *'chimchar_1' *'chimchar12345' *'Chipper' *'christina vira' *'Chronophobia' *'Chubby' *'chuggaaconroy789' *'Cinder' *'CinderRBC' *'Clarify' *'clover123' *'Cluie' *'ColeZ' *'Comet Shard' *'coolmon' *'CoolN' *'Coraje' *'CrazyPika' *'Crimson Flash' *'Crutchers' *'Crysta the kid shinx' *'Cuby' *'Cynda' D *'Daliloh' *'danl' *'DANKIRBY' *'DarckMater' *'DarkEevee' *'darkforce' *'DarknessForce' *'Darko' *'Dark Phoenix' *'Dark Shadows' *'dark zoroack' *'darkyy' *'david' *'deandrescott' *'Deathorse' *'defeatPCO' *'Dels' *'Demi' *'Dep Schlager' *'Dill94007' *'dinner35' *'DKR95' *'Dog' *'Doomeh' *'Draco44JR' *'dragonlight' *'dragonmaster225' *'DragonMasterRiley' *'dragonslayer1993' *'DragonTime' *'DRAKEEEE' *'Drakos' *'DraX' *'Dream Ribbon' *'Dr Hourna' *'Drifloon Balloon' *'Dubstep' *'Duskin' *'Dyami13' E *'Edgard' *'eeveechuz' *'Eleftheria' *'elegantsea' *'Elementking' *'Emeris' *'Enimbus' *'Epona' *'eris27100' *'Erlade' *'Exalted' *'exskitt01' *'exwhyzed15' *'ezeqquiel' F *'FancyJonTran' *'Fangsun' *'faster than fire' *'fastswift' *'Feno' *'Fey' *'fierying' *'FillyRainbowDash' *'Finn103' *'Firefox' *'Flairintha' *'flame the typhlosion' *'flamepelt' *'FlannieHB' *'flareon' *'Floss' *'Flynn' *'Fokkussu' *'Fork on the left' *'Foxy1' *'frandloak' *'FreeBre' *'Frozewolf' *'Full Female' *'funkylaurens' *'FurCute' G *'Gaara' *'Gabriel Draconi' *'Gado' *'Galacta Knight' *'gallade23' *'Gamercat' *'Garchomploverxx' *'Gardivor' *'Gecko Geek' *'GeJ' *'Gibby' *'Gigaremo' *'Giniqua' *'GiZmo' *'glacies' *'Godsflames' *'go green' *'goldy' *'Goodknight' *'gopika' *'Grafines' *'Grey' *'Griffpix' *'Grim' *'Grimsley' *'gritton' *'growlith1223' *'Grovyle _Team legends_' H *'Hadon' *'Hakuryuu' *'halo3glitchaustin' *'Hana' *'Harjackastro' *'Harzrah' *'Heart of Fire' *'hello21' *'hellomelody' *'Hercules' *'Heyooo' *'Hicaru' *'HiddenFlame' *'Hikari Rocket' *'hpmaster' *'HydroFang' *'Hydrosteel' *'HyunJae' I *'Ice4voting' *'Icicle' *'im a person' *'imapokemonyousee' *'iNeedHelp' *'infernape12345' *'infernodarkness71' *'iJordan' *'ionut' *'iPhone 4S' *'Iseul' *'Ishona' *'Issen' J *'Jaden' *'Jadencp' *'Jae' *'james133' *'Japan' *'Jay RainbowHeart' *'Jazz' *'Jemmysponz' *'Jen SkyCloud' *'jhon' *'JirachisStar' *'Jiyu' *'jlbkitty' *'John Egbert' *'Jolteon' *'Joke' *'juniorr452' *'justice10000' K *'KAEN' *'kams' *'Karoo' *'Katniss' *'keji' *'Kendel' *'Kevin Lolz' *'KickYourMankey ' *'Kikyo' *'Kilala' *'killerwolfs' *'Kingarceus' *'Kirbii' *'kirbypink' *'Kiria' *'Kiroku' *'Kitemay' *'kitten123' *'Kittybone' *'KnightRush' *'Knowledge' *'kollllllllll' *'Koops' *'Kristal' *'kuroodod' *'kyomi' *'Kyorgre' *'Kyubi' L *'Latios65' *'Lara' *'Laranginha7' *'Lazarus' *'Lea4voting' *'LeafyBulbs' *'LegendaryCatcher' *'Levy' *'Light Chaser' *'Lila' *'lilbeastin' *'link420able' *'LionEater' *'lizardking' *'Lleo' *'Lman443' *'lman' *'Load' *'lockard' *'Loni' *'loppop' *'Lossetta' *'louisxes' *'Lovi' *'Ludichat' *'Luesi' *'LunaBlast' *'Lunatis' *'Lunaveon' M *'Mad' *'Mag33' *'MagicalThe2nd' *'MagicBam' *'magik' *'Makurayami' *'maplepoke' *'maraia' *'mark123' *'MASAMUNE' *'Mashy' *'MattsWolf' *'maxxtor' *'MegaClaw' *'Melissa105' *'Melody Lin' *'Melody Liu' *'Menardi' *'Metamorphosis' *'Methylbenzene' *'mewcc101' *'Mewly' *'Mewtwo' *'Mico' *'Micozzi' *'Mikado' *'minij' *'misty' *'Moonchild Brody' *'MrD' *'Mr Peeko' *'Mud Heart' *'Mudkip6001 mj2' *'mungl1' *'Mystic_2' *'MysticalSunlight1999' *'Mystral' N *'Nachozfriendz' *'Nagumo Haruya' *'Nairyl' *'Napo312' *'natip' *'Natu1' *'Nessie' *'Nickvzplazma' *'NightWolfFury' *'Nikkii' *'Ninja Lugia' *'Ninten0' *'Nuxl' *'Nynne' *'Nyxx' O *'Ochre' *'Oki' *'Omgnotyouagain' *'oolman' *'Orchid' *'OrginX' *'over2' *'Owlflight' P *'parrotz' *'penguingirl' *'PhantomThiefDark' *'PhantomWing' *'Pheonix Blue' *'Phsyko' *'pi22z' *'pidgey' *'Pie' *'pikamaster' *'Piplupshaheed' *'pipply' *'Pirate Vero' *'pkplpr' *'playerozone' *'PokeEmperor' *'Pokethekip' *'pordie29' *'PowerfulDischargeGuy' *'Proserpina' *'PsychoBlast' *'PsychTK' *'Puka' *'pumbaa' *'PurpleThunder' *'Pyro Solarson' Q *'quilava918' *'Quintail' R *'Raem' *'Rafe' *'Rallen' *'Ralts101' *'Randyjo' *'Rao_Kurai' *'raon' *'Rattata' *'rayquaza011' *'Raze' *'red drgaon' *'Redstars79' *'Red the Mudkip' *'Reedy Reid' *'Reid' *'Remestar' *'Repentance' *'Reviivi Seed' *'Ribbon' *'Richard G' *'Riche' *'RickyPDC' *'Riley10' *'Riley' *'Riptide' *'Ritchie' *'RoarStorm' *'Rocket Heart' *'Ryu Hayabusa' S *'Sahyan' *'Saito' *'saizo' *'sammie' *'sapphire' *'Sayba' *'SayDragneel' *'Scizivire' *'Sep' *'Shaheed2' *'ShadicTehHedgehog' *'ShadowStone' *'ShayminMimic' *'Shelia' *'Sheryl' *'Shiny Leafeon' *'shiny umbreon' *'Shizuka' *'Shortstar' *'Shur ong' *'Shuu' *'SidLuvsBBQ' *'silversnivy' *'sinx' *'Six' *'Skorupion' *'Sky Winters' *'Slot2012' *'slyveon x' *'snow_crystal ' *'SnowWhite' *'SonicFury' *'Sonic the Hedgehog_' *'Sonnitude' *'Sorra' *'Sphinx' *'Spruigi1271' *'SquirtytehSquirtle' *'srhaga' *'srth' *'Stark' *'Starships' *'Steamer' *'Steele' *'Stella' *'Stelly Jolten' *'Sterling' *'Stijin' *'Stylo' *'superman' *'SuperSkarm' *'superswampert45' *'Suszuri' *'SuzyBlueEyes' *'Swirlix' *'SwiftSnivy' *'Switzerland' *'Sydney' T *'Taffy' *'Taiyo' *'TeamGrayce' *'TEAMRAGEXD' *'Team Rocket Member' *'Team Shrine' *'TeraBlaze' *'ThatGuyWhoKills' *'That Zoroark' *'TheAwesome13th' *'Theck' *'TheDefeater' *'The Derpy5' *'TheLink736' *'theotherone' *'The Wintery Sky' *'Thrae' *'TimaeusTestified' *'ToothPaste' *'torchy' *'Torick' *'Totodile Dance' *'Toto Sakigami' *'Touya' *'Toxibulb' *'Trainer Emerald' *'Trans' *'Transparent' *'treeko1212' *'Tresean' *'Trevor' *'Trikster' *'trish' *'Trixie' *'Tsukuyo' *'TTtF' *'Tuoko' *'tur' *'Turtwig A' *'Twilight kuzco' *'Twinblade' *'Twotter' *'TyphoonTwister' U *'Ulrik' *'UltimateMegaX' *'UltimatePikachu' *'undead1' *'USA' *'User' V *'Vespa' *'VGK' *'Viivi' *'Vorkuta' *'Vulli' *'Vulkan' W *'Wacko' *'Waffle Doo' *'Walnuts' *'Warchamp7' *'Watt2015' *'Waya' *'Weirda' *'what12345' *'Why3' *'WildLaggron' *'Willi' *'Willia' *'Wishful Thoughts' *'Wukong' *'Wyvernsoul' X *'xaddgx' *'Xardhy' *'Xatu the dream teller' *'Xenith' *'xgpmcnp' *'xxpinkbro' *'Xerneas' Y *'Yveltal' Z *'Zacharoni N Cheez' *'Zacky Gates' *'Zappeh' *'ZaratoX' *'Zebras' *'Zeebrah' *'Zefa' *'Zekrom' *'Zelda' *'Zorlake Reborn' Category:Social Category:PMU 7